


just wanna slow dance with you

by taurogal



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, AU Moderno, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, M/M, Moderno, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Songfic, inspired by adventure time's song slow dance with you, sns
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: i don't need the world to seethat i've been the best that i can bebut i don't think i can stand to bewhere you don't see me





	just wanna slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> de un rol que tengo con mi sasuke.
> 
> se ira actualizando cada que haya respuesta.

El moreno se habia ido. Abruptamente. Sin un adios de por medio o una ultima pelea compartida por los dos.

Se habia ido para no regresar.

O al menos eso era lo que habia pensado el rubio. Hace dos años y todo el transcurso de estos.

Por eso cuando Sakura le habia llegado con el rumor de que el azabache se encontraba de nuevo en Konoha, Naruto habia dejado a la pelirrosa en el olvido, sus piernas moviendose en automatico y llevandolo hacia su aparente tierra prometida.

Se detuvo una vez estaba frente a aquella casa que conocia tan bien. La misma que habia sido testigo de muchas de sus travesuras y riñas, La misma que el ojiazul siempre terminaba admirando con nostalgia en plena madrugada en aquellos dias en los que no podia olvidar ni con la ayuda de un vodka aquella voz, aquella risa apenas audible... aquel muchacho.

Usualmente la obscuridad tomaba aquella fachada con todas sus fuerzas, dejandole en claro al rubio lo inhabitada que estaba pero, esta vez... esta vez habia luz. Las habitaciones estaban iluminadas y mostraban sombras ir y venir por todo el predio, apresuradas por alguna razon. Alzo su mirada y la dejo caer sobre la unica habitacion que le importada.

Inhalo y el aire se quedo ahi, atorado en su garganta y volviendose un peso que amartillaba al chico en su lugar ahi, frente a la mansion Uchiha.

Era verdad, habia vuelto.

Todo lo que paso despues fue un manchon en la vision del de irises azulados. Paso rapido e inexplicable pero, al volver en si y tomar, finalmente, otra bocanada de aire, estaba en el umbral de dicho cuarto, sus ojos llenos de ese semblante tan elegante. Tan perfecto.

Habia crecido y sus musculos se notaban mas. Su espalda era un poco mas ancha y su cabellera iba un poco mas larga pero, al analizar (admirar) sus movimientos tuvo una cosa muy clara: Era el mismo Sasuke.

"Slow dance with you." Pronuncio sin mas, lo unico teniendo en su mente era aquella cancion que la ausencia del ajeno por esos largos y terribles dos años habia propiciado del blondo. "I just wanna slow dance with you." Su vista se empezo a inundar y, apenas la ultima silaba hubo salido de los labios rosaceos del chico de hebras doradas, lagrimas empezaron a caer.

Maldita sea, Uzumaki, eres mas fuerte que eso. Se aclaro la garganta y continuo. "I know all the other boys are tough and smooth, and I got the blues." Apreto los puños a su costado los cuales estaban tendidos inutilmente ahi. "I wanna slow dance with you." Seria mucho mejor si no fuera solamente su voz temblorosa lo que llenaba el espacio privado del supuesto Vengador. Maldecia el no tener su guitarra consigo.


End file.
